


CHRISSY MARTINEZ, LATINA STUD

by Patty_Parker60



Series: CHRISSY MARTINEZ [1]
Category: Chrissy Martinez (fandom), Patty Parker (fandom)
Genre: A2M, Anal Sex, Busty Milf, F/F, Lesbian Sodomy, Strapon Fellatio, Very Large Breasts, Younger Domme, lesbian domination, older sub, strapon, submissive wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: 18 year old Chrissy Martinez wreaks HAVOC among theneighborhood Housewives and Working Moms, those withExtra Large BOSOMS and BOTTOMS are her prime targetsNON-CONSENT





	CHRISSY MARTINEZ, LATINA STUD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [bi_furious21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bi_furious21), [Izzie114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie114/gifts).

Chrissy Martinez, Latina Stud  
By Patty_Parker60©  
Chrissy Martinez was supposed to be doing her Calculus homework, but  
was daydreaming, as usual.The bright 18 year old high school senior isn't  
too concerned about completing the assignment as one would think: she had  
seduced her Calculus teacher, Mrs. Dalton, a month before, fucking her into  
submission (that's another story!) and had her eating out of her hand. Gazing out  
her bedroom window, Chrissy notices her new next door neighbor, Louise Parker,  
dragging a wheeled trash-bin down her driveway.

The sexy teen immediately perks-up when she sees how VOLUPTUOUSLY STACKED  
her mature neighbor is Mrs. Dalton is quite busty (double E at least), but Mrs. Parker  
is even LARGER: at least a G cup, she's guessing. Christina Martinez is a better judge  
of cups sizes than most, having bedded at least a dozen or more women since her  
conquest of her Maths instructor, all of them in their thirties or forties and each of  
robustly-built, especially in the bust area....

(She reckons that such a focus on bust size qualifies her as having a "tit fetish")...The  
Parkers have three children, all of them out of the home; Mr. Parker is an accountant  
in the city, his stay-at-home wife spends her time volunteering in civic and church  
organizations. The Parkers took ownership of the home only a few weeks ago,  
while Chrissy and her family are in Indiana for her grandmother's funeral, and  
so this is the first chance she's had to have a really good look at her  
luscious neighbor:

The Woman's long hair is brown and shoulder length, framing a very pretty, lightly  
made-up face. Chrissy, though, is more interested in the area BELOW the  
neck. Louise has on a cream coloured, button-front blouse, (which  
strains MIGHTILY under the weight of those heavy, heavy mammaries.  
A snug, black, just above the knee skirt accents the shape of her womanly hips  
and ass. The high heels she wears cause the formidable shelf of her bosom  
to bounce and jiggle to her mincing steps, causing Chrissy's blood pressure  
to rise dramatically.

Shapley legs in smoke-colored stockings carry her toward the curb, where  
she deposited her trash for the next morning's pickup. Chrissy gets an even  
better look at her rear as she walks back toward her front door: she’s quite  
likely unaware that that big and round, JUICY BUTTOCKS of hers is “switching”  
in that way that big-rumped Women have: just the way the randy 18 year old  
likes 'em!

Chrissy goes to her closet and digs through a box hidden way in the back,  
retrieving one of the half dozen or so strap-on dildos stored inside; she chooses  
one, and shucking-down her jeans, she quickly straps it about her slim middle,  
pulls her baggy jeans back up, and scoots down the stairs. From there, she slips  
out the garden door, through her huge rear garden (her Mom has a "green thumb"  
un-matched by anyone with whom Chrissy's acquainted)...she skirts the pool and  
and lawn furniture....

She takes a moment to glance about, and satisfied that she's un-observed, she jumps  
the fence separating theirs and the Parker's properties, quickly and deftly, and carefully  
as a cat, creeps up to to an open window: a quick peek inside verifies that the room, which  
appears to be a guest room, is un-occupied. She moves down the side of the two story home,  
and strikes 'pay-dirt'..there's an open rear entrance about half-way down, which she enters...

At the top of the stairs, Chrissy can see into the kitchen; Mrs. Parker rinses dishes at the  
kitchen sink, humming a hymn as she works. The running water covers Chrissy's  
entrance; she is able to creep-up behind the sexy wife, carefully unzipping her jeans  
as she goes, freeing the big, thick rubber dildo she wears to poke through the opening  
she's created..a few steps more, and she sidles up behind the cheerfully humming housewife,  
and slides her hands up and around that lusciously-rounded body of to cup a mammoth tit  
in each of her small hands, while pressing her the shaft of her rampant 'erection' against  
that big (BIG!), soft arse she means to ravage...

Louise squealed in surprise, releasing the dish she was holding, shocked to be so  
accosted in her own home, in the middle of the day, no less! "J-J-Jack?, the thoroughly  
startled Woman stammers, is that you?" (Is that PERFUME she smells…it can’t be...can IT?)

"No, not Jack", Chrissy murmurs, kissing the other woman's soft neck. "Chrissy."

"W-WW-Who the hell are you?" she demanded, "What are you doing in my house?"

"Such language, for a bible-thumping Republican", the naughty high school senior  
snickers nastily, according the weighty mounds her hands are fondling a salacious squeeze.  
Louise Parker's treacherous nipples spring to immediate attention (ever since she  
first "developed", this has been a nuisance and a bother for the super-stacked wife  
and Mother (as well as an occasional source of embarrassment.)

"Ta-take your hands off me!" Louise screeches, struggling to free herself from  
the younger, stronger Woman's grasp.

"Ohhh", she moaned, as the young woman's knowing hands knead her melonous  
breast-mounds, limber fingers plucking at the big, sensitive nipples, so  
prominently-poking through the material of her bra and blouse. "_  
PLEASE dooon't_!,"The squirming Mother of three cries desperately.

"Do you really want me to?" Chrissy whispers, nuzzling Louise's throat and  
continuing to play with her ‘Victim’s’ ever-thickening, ever-hardening nipples  
and areolae. "Stop? Is that really what you want? I don't think_THAT IT IS...and  
so I'm NOT GOING TO_!"

"I-I" Mrs. Parker begins, then gasps, "Ahhh!" as the combination of the other woman's  
deft, expert fondling of her breasts, kissing of her throat, and_something_  
(WHATEVER IT IS), SO big and hard, poking at her bottom (what in the world!?) causes  
a bolt of pure lust to knife through her like a sword.

"What-what are you doing to me?!" she whimpers, as her cunt begins to moisten.  
_What was happening to her?_She’s NOT A LESBIAN!! (IS SHE??!) She  
has a HUSBAND…CHILDREN…she has REJECTED SATAN and all of his_vile_  
Perversions!!

"I'm playing with your big titty-jugs" Chrissy replies, condescendingly.  
"Your nipples are trying to bust through your bra and blouse, so I  
that must make you a BULLSHIT ARTIST, wouldn't you say?" Hearing no  
response, the younger Latina's fingertips tighten on the breast-tips she's been  
so lovingly caressing, pinching HARD, and she says, 'What was that? I didn't  
hear?

"I...I...YES, I am what-what you said...Oh Please," she groans, her breathing ragged.

"Please WHAT, Darling?"

"Y-You're a WOMAN!" the distraught housewife wails. She raises shaking hands  
to try to push the younger woman’s hands away; Chrissy easily brushes them  
aside, and allots another, harder pinch to her Prey's tender udders. DON'T DO THAT  
AGAIN!, she warns, in a no nonsense tone. Then, so as to mitigate the punishment, as  
a GOOD MISTRESS does, she resumes pleasuring the woman's huge, pliant globes,  
her caresses once again sensuous on the bloated, fully-erected nipples (Chrissy simply  
CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEM-she suspects that they are quite magnificent!

)

"I can smell your cunt," the high school student hisses, "So I know this making you  
hot, little wifey. I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

Louise Parker is certain that she must have misunderstood: "But, b-but how?"

"Feel this?" Chrissy presses her strap on into the crease of Louise's sumptuous ass.

"That's not a..a..??" the confused wife stammers, turned-on almost beyond belief.

"It's a strap-on cock. 10 inches long, 3 inches thick."

"10 inches long..." the dazed housewife echoed. ‘It’s…It’s so BIG…so long…”

Chrissy laughs aloud. "That's right, baby. I bet your hubby is nowhere  
near that length. What is he, about 5 or 6 inches?"

Louise blushed furiously. "That's personal" she whispers. Jack is probably 5  
and a half inches, at best.

"Guess what, little wifey: you're gonna suck my cock, then I'm gonna fuck  
you in your ass. What do you think about that?"

"P-P-Please don't talk like that," the weakening brunette pleads.

"Just stating facts. I'm gonna put you on all fours with those big juicy  
titties hanging down and tear you a you a new asshole...There's No One  
here to stop me...certainly NOT YOU"

“OH…LORD HELP ME,” Louise Parker moans. Then, as Chrissy tightens her embrace,  
she flinches, and cries-out: "BUT I’M MARRIED…I TT-TEACH SUNDAY SCHOOL!",  
she sobs, pitiably.

"Turn around; face me," Chrissy orders.

Dazedly, Louise obeys.

"Unbutton your blouse and take it off…and hurry it up."

Hands shaking, the other woman's fingers fumble at the buttons of her blouse.

Her eyes wander to the big dildo poking out of Chrissy's jeans.

"Are-are you really going to do that to me?" she whispers.

"Oh, yes," the depraved Latina replies. "Oh, YES."

“Oh noooo…No, you mustn't…Let’s PRAY TOGETHER, lets pray for  
the Lord to vanquish this Demon possessing you; Let’s…”

That’s all that she manages to stammer before Chrissy closes the  
distance between them, one hand raised threateningly…


End file.
